Ganondorfs sorg sorrow
by champion91
Summary: This's my first fanfic of LoZooT...and yeah it's on swe..srry if you can't read it ,but I think ,mabye,it will come up to an english version too.Just hope for it..... XD


Ganondorf sorg

GGanondorf

Link sparkar upp dörrarna/prten tilll Gs ''sal''

Link:Ganondorf!!

G:Whahaha.Det var länge sen vi sågs Link!

Link:Vars är Zelda?

G:Oh hon?...Wahahahahhahahahahahahah!!

Link:Vad har du gjort med henne?

G:Hon…………………………………...är…………………………………….….död….

Link:Du ljuger!!Jag tror inte på dig.

Navi:Yeah!

G:humftFnys….Hehehe,men hur är det med det här då??

G gör en gest mot en dörr

Link:hm?

G:Kom!

Link: _en dörr?Varför har jag inte sett den förut??_

"Dörren öppnas"

Link _Jag är redo på vad som hälst!_

Navi:Här kommer den!

Link:Yeah!

dörren öppnade och ett……

Link _Det är ett….._

_…..barn visade sig_

Link _……Ett barn?!!_

_Barnet:Beskriving:Hade samma hårvolym(typiskt bakåtslickat),samma ögonform,samma öron och ansikte som Zelda och _Zeldas kron-smycke.Samma färg på hår och ögon som G.Kön:Kille

GFår jag presentera…Min son Ganondorf Jr född av Zelda.Wahahahahhahahahahahahaha!!!!Det är varför hon är död nu!Hon dog när hon födde min son….Och inte bara det ,när hon dog tog jag Trofén av visdom(The trofice of wisdom)!!

Link:………..nej….

Navi:…….

storgråter'Link..NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ!!!!!!

G:Wahahahahhahahahhahahahahahahhahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahhaa!!!!!

Link:Jag kan inte tro på det,jag som har väntat och kämpat så mycket bara för att få träffa henne…och nu….nu…är hon……!!!

G Jr springer bort till G

G Jr:Pappa vem är han?

G:Han är bara en tönt,min son….Kom….

G går mot tronen

G Jr:kej..!

G:sätt dig här.

satte sig i G s knä som sitter på tronen

G:Vill du se den här tönten bli plågad?

G Jr:Jaaaa!!!

G plågar Link och skriker av smärta

G Jr:leer

G:Wahahhahahahahahahahahhaha!!

Impa kommer in

Impa:Snälla unge Herrn..Du måste försätta med din studier.

G upphör plågandet

Link:Impa!!V-vad gör du här?flämtflås

Impa:Jag….

G:Hon är med oss nu.

Link:Vad menar du?

G:Jag menar om jag dör(som troligt vis jag inte kommer att göra av dig),så kommer min son att ta över mig…..,och vem ska uppfostra honom?Jo Impa här….

Link:………….men………varför…..?

Impa:J-jag är ledsen Link!

Impa:kom nu unge herrn…..

G Jr:okeeejj……

Impa och G Jr går

G:nu när dem är borta.så ska vi börja att fightas?

Link:Okej!!Prinsessan må vara död,men det ska inte hindra mig från att rädda Hyrule från ditt onda grepp!!

Navi:Bra snack Link!!

Fighten börjar!!

Samtidigt i ett rum där ifrån

G Jr:Impa vem var den där mannen som pappa pratade med?

Impa:Han ärG Jr sitter och studerar med ryggen från Impa ,Impa tar fram en knivtidernas bästa hjältehugger mot Ganondorf Jr och han dör

samtidigt

G:G stannar upp och placerar sin hand mot sitt hjärta!!!!HnnnnnGgggg!!!! stannar upp mitt i fighten!!!!DEN DÄR KVINNAN!!

rusar mot dörren och smäller igen den

Link:vadflåshände?Vad hände med honom?!

Navi:J-jag vet inte….

20min senare G kommer tillbaka

G:Mi-min son…..son är död!Face:glanslösa ögon

Link:va?

G:du kan kolla självpekar mot dörren

Link springer dit och hittar liket på Ganondorf Jrs och Impas lik

Navi:…..aha..hon tog självmord för att inte bli plåg…

Link:tyst!...snälla…..

gråter Link: Nej…först zelda….och nu Impa…..

Navi:…!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Link kolla på väggen!!

Väggen:Det här var inte det HON menade….Idiot(fool)

Navi:hon…menar hon att det är zelda?

Link:KOM!!

Link springer tillbaka och stannar på den röda mattan ,beredd på att slåss

G sitter på tronen och ser djupt försjunken i sina tankar

20min………30min…..45min…..1h…1h20min

G:…………Jag kan inte fatta att jag kunde sjunka så lågt…..

Link:va?

G:….men…..

G tar fram en kniv ,tar av sig så att hanns vänstra handled blir naken

Link:!!!Nej…säg inte att…

…..och skär sig!!...

LinkNej!!!Sluta.

link slänger ner mästersvärdet(mastersword)på golvet och springer fram till G

Link:Sluta!!Det där är ju farligt…..och…

G:Och vadå?Tycker DU synd om mig?Bara för det här?!

G menade dem fyra blödande såren på hans handled

Link:J………..Ja,jag tror det…….

Link:….men varför gråter du inte ut din sorg?!

G:gråter?...Jag kan inte gråta……så därför gör jag det här…snit , ett till sår på handleden

Link:Sluta,jag vill inte att dutar tag i G s hand med kniven knuten runt…ska….göra det..

G och Link stirrar på varandra….några minuter

G:Äcklar jag dig?G visar den blödande handleden närmare Links ansikte?!

Link ryggade tillbacka

G:wahahahahahhahahahahahaha!!Hur kan du tycka synd om den Stora Kungen av Ond makt(the Great King of Evil)????

Link….J……..

Navi:Äre så du vill ha det?EH?Är det?Självmord eller?

G:??vem har sagt någonting om självmord?Hehehehe..Dom här såren är för min SON!!

Navi:….men……

G:whahahahhahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!

Link:Idiot älva

Link:Oksuckjag…………..

G:fnisshehehe…..ja?

Link:J…..Jag förstår sorg,men jag kan inte förstå **_din_** sorg,men jag vet hur sorgen är..så….Link tvekar

Link.:……så jag kan väntagör en gest mot den röda mattan där mästersvärdet ligger där..,medan…….,ja.. du vet ….

G:ser lite oförstående på Link ett tag………Sänker ner blicken i sorg?!

Link går tillbaka där mästervärdet ligger,med vänd rygg mot G

Ty Link visste inte hur länga han hade väntat men det kändes som en evighet för han innan han väcktes av Navi

NaviHey.vakna!!(hey,lissen,hey)hey lyssna ,VAKNA!!

Link:wvah?Var'e d….??

Navi:……kolla

Link vända sig om och såg G stå där redo för att fightas,men Link såg att han hade lidigt mycket.Kungakronen han hade satt sig i och skurit sig ,var nu helt blodigt,det torkade blod som nu,visade sig att han hade blödigt mycket,blodet från honom hade runit ner till golvet…

G,han var lite vit i ansiktet

G:Är du redo att dö nu?Hero-boy!!

G atttackerar Link

G och Link fightas……….till slut

G har stryp-gräpp om Link,Link försöker att göra sig fri

Link:S-SLÄPP MIG!!

G:Nej,det är slut nu,nu skall jag döda dig och sen ska jag erövra Hyrule!!Men förts….

G gör dödskyssen på LinkSekunder efter den

G:några sista ord?

Link spottar blod på Gs ansikte

G: Farväl Link,Hjälten Av Tid(Godbye Link,Hero of Time),din Tid är ute..

dödar G link,med Gs svärd och sen mulipluserar han Link kropp med en gigantisk energi boll…

………_.Ganondorf sunker ner på den kalla golvet ,han känner sig svag ovanlig svag.Ganondorf har gått igenom så mycket att han inte hinner ta Trofeen av Mod(The trofice of Coaurge).Han faller ner den sista biten till golvet och dör….det sista han ser är det ljusa ljuset av Trofeen av Mod(The trofice of Coaurge),innan han möter mörkret och helvetet._

Vars är jag?Allt är varm och ljust…..Vem är det?Ty jag känner ingen rädsla….Jag vet vem det är..men vem?...Jag kan inte se dens ansikte…..Va?Är det Zelda?Men hon är ju död….Åh,ja visst jag dog ju också……Det är tre personer bakom henne….Vilka?Kan det vara Gudinnorna?(The Godness)…..Ja det är det.det känner jag påmig att det är,jag vet…..Jag är i Himmelriket med den jag älskar och …..jag…….känner…mig….lycklig……

_Men vad hände med Hyrule?Navi for ut i Hyrule och berättade det hon hade vittnat,alla blev förskräkt nu när dem inte har någon kunglig som kan styra landet,men dem blev också lättade nu när onska var borta…..Tiden gick ,under den tiden hade folket röstat fram en god hyruleare som kunde styra landet,folket gjorde också en staty av Link Hjälten av Tid(Hero of Time) och av Prinsessan Zelda,för att hedra deras död…,men som sagt tiden gick och gick,vars år det for så glömde folket vem Link var………_

-Mamma vem är den där snubben..som står där?-

-J-jag vet inte älskling ,jag har glömt bort,kom nu vi måste skynda oss.-

_Ty det stackars barnet får aldrig veta vilket äventyr den hjälten hade gått igenom, barnet fick aldrig veta vilket grymt öde ''snubben'' hade fått gått till mötes…._

_För nu om man säger:- Link Hjälten Av Tid(Hero Of Time)-_

_Svara hyrule:-Vem är det?-………….._

_END_

Note:Impa…..Hon blev tvingad ner till Hyrule av G,Gs kraft var så stor när han hade tagit Trofén av visdom(The trofice of wisdom) att han hade tvingar ner en Sages (impa)och tvingat henne att hon skulle uppfostra hanns son…..Impa hade ändå ingen val ,så hon sa ja…

Note:Ganondorf…..Dödorsak : Han dog av blodförlust och utmatning,hanns själ/hjärta kunde inte ta mycket mera så han dog…..

Note: Trofén av mod(The trofice of Courage)...Den for upp till Guddinorna och den sall vänta där tills ''den nya utvalde'' kommer...

Note: Resten av dem andra Troférna (The trofice of power & The trofice of wisdom)…..Dem föll ner tillsammans med Ganondorf ner till mörkret,….dem krossades ,upphörde att existera...

Författarinans kommentarer:

Jag äger inte LoZ ….så

Men jag är nöjd hur den slutande ,den slutade inte lyckligt och huvud karatärena dog.Jag tänkte ''hur ska Hyrule ta det?'',då kom jag på iden att dem glömmer med tiden….Berättelsen handlar om hur Ganondorf skulle reagera om han hade förlorat någon,därför fick den heta Gonondorfs sorg.Det var igentligen menad att Ganondorf skulle dö,ta självmord,och att Link skulle bli fast i tiden ,men då tyckte jag att det kanske skulle bli tråkig och kort.

Min först idee var att det skulle vara ett manus,ja bara sådär…men sen så kom jag på att det inte bara kunde vara ett manus…ja….så………Hoppas att ni gillade det 


End file.
